In a network environment, a relatively large number of electronic devices can be coupled with each other. One type of network environment is a storage network environment, in which storage devices in respective storage systems are made available to initiators. Storage devices can be provided in respective storage enclosures. The storage enclosures can in turn be connected to one or multiple switches to allow initiators to access the storage enclosures.